


December 24

by regansmith



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, Child Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, harry is really cute and wants to make louis happy, louis is sad for a bit, louis mum is here for a bit, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regansmith/pseuds/regansmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been scared that you would have a party and no one would come? Well, it happened to 7th year old Louis. And he's been scared ever since. </p><p>Or the au where Louis had a party when he was little and no one came, so he's been scared to have a party since & hasn't told anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 24

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writting larry & I got the idea one day so I decided to try it out!! Please let me know what you think in the comments !!  
> Also sorry for any mistakes this is unedited

**December 24, 1996**

"Look Louis! Look what Calvin brought for you!" Louis mum, Jay, showed to the young boy. Calvin handed 5 year old Louis a wrapped birthday gift. "Thank you!" Louis squeaked, taking the present and running to put them with the others. 

Today, Louis was celebrating his 5th birthday. His mum had invited all her friends from work and their children to help ring in the day. He had a table full of presents, everyone wearing a birthday hat, and a big cake frosted with little yellow and purple flowers. Everyone was running around playing with Louis' toys and too say Louis was over the moon, was an understatement.

"It's time for cake, everyone!" His mum called out. All the young kids ran into he kitchen and found their spots at the table, Louis being at the very front. "Ready everyone? Happy birthday to you! Happy..." All his friends started singing the popular birthday song as his mum brought out the cake. It was now decorated with colorful burning candles, just enough of them for Louis to blow out.

"Happy birthday dear Louis! Happy birthday to you! Blow out the candles, sweets!" His mum cheered. Louis happily leaned forward and took a deep breath in, making sure he would blow out all the candles. Once he had, everyone around him began to cheer, causing the biggest grin to appear on Louis face. He was absolutely positive this was the best day of his life. 

Everyone spent a few more hours eating and playing before it was time for them to go. Louis stood by the door, waving at everyone as they got in their cars and drove away. After they left, Louis shut the door and ran over to all the new toys he had gotten today.

"So, did you have a good time?" He mum asked, sitting down on the couch beside him. "Yes! I want to have a birthday party everyday!" Jay laughed, happily looking down at her beaming son. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I'm going to go clean up the kitchen" She kissed the top of Louis head before getting up and leaving Louis to his toys.

As Louis played with all the new things he had gotten, all he could think about was how excited he was to have his next birthday party.

**December 24, 1998**

This is it. Today's the day. Louis is FINALLY, having a birthday party. Last year, Louis was home schooled because his family had decided to move, so they were too busy to have one. Of course Louis was disappointed, but he wanted to be able to make friends he could invite. And this year, he was enrolled in public school again, so he made sure to invite his entire class and then some.

Louis had set up everything hours before. He had party hats by the door, snacks and juice boxes on the coffee table, balloons and streamers were hung, and best of all, their was a big pink frosted cake waiting to be served. Everything was perfect, and how, he just had to wait for the guests.

He out on the invitations that the party started at 1pm. And a 1:30, Louis started to get a little anxious. Why wasn't anyone here? He made sure to remind everyone says before. He even mentioned the decorations and cake!! Who would pass this up?

"They probably just mixed up the times, hun. I'm sure they will be here soon" His mum comforted, rubbing his shoulders. Deep down, she was terrified that no one would show up. She knew Louis wasn't the most popular kid in school. His teachers have had to talk to her on different occasions, saying things like "Louis seems to be having some troubles making new friends" and "I'm afraid Louis hasn't settled in as well as we hoped"

Louis was a sweet kid, everyone knew that. He was kind and generous, Jay didn't know why everyone wounding immediately love him. And it upset her that her son has been having such problems making friends. She wants him to have everything he deserves, with includes good friends.

When 2pm hit, Louis was looking over the back of the couch and outside the window, waiting for his friends to show up. His heart was pounding in his chest. He still remembers his 5th birthday party, and how much fun he had that day. He couldn't wait to make new birthday memories today.

But then it hit 3' o'clock, then 4, 5, and 6. Everyone was supposed to leave the party at 6. But, no one had to leave, because no one showed up.

Louis was sat in his couch, looking down to his hands and fighting to hold back his tears. He didn't understand why no one came. He made sure he reminded his classmates. He had cake! And balloons! Why wouldn't they want to come!!

"Oh Louis, I'm so sorry" Jay sighed, hugging her boy close to her. "I'm so so sorry" Louis just shrugged, pushing away from her gently. "I'm going to go take a bath. I'll come down after to help you clean up" he said quietly, making his way upstairs.

While he ran his bubble bath, Louis sat on the bathroom floor with his knees pulled up towards his face, hiding the multiple tears following from the heartbroken boy.

**Current time**

Louis giggled as he read over the text that was just sent to him.

 ** _harry-_** _"Your hair looks really soft today. your cute"_

He smiled, quickly turning around slightly to smile at Harry, who was seated behind him.

 ** _louis-_** _"Stop distracting me and pay attention to the lesson, Styles"_

 ** _harry-_** _"Or what?? Are you going to punish me? Slap me with a ruler, like the bad boy I am"_

Louis almost bursted our laughing as he read over the message. He could hear Harry's quiet giggles from behind him. Him and Harry had been a 'thing', you could say, for a few months now. Most people in school think they are dating, whether they like it or not. It's not that everyone in his school is homophobic, but there's always the select few.

_**louis-** "I hate you"_

**_harry-_** _"No you don't, stop trying to lie to yourself, Tomlinson"_

Louis smirked, putting his phone down and listening to the teacher. But really, his thoughts just went back to Harry, like they normally do.

The two of them met when Harry transferred to the school at the beginning of the year. Louis' good friend Niall already knew Harry, so when he was introduced to their little group of friends, Louis was in aw of his brown curls and pretty green eyes.

They've only been open about their feelings for a few months. Their friends keep nagging them about finally taking the leap and asking the other out. Of course, Louis would love to officially be Harry's, but he's happy where they are right now. They're having fun, that's it.

Louis almost bowed down and prayed with the bell rang. He pushed his notebooks closed and I to his bags, then stood up and turned around to Harry, smiling. "Ready?" He asked, watching Harry grab his things and push his chair in, before reaching out for Louis' hand.

They walked down the hallway together, heading to the library where they all sit and eat lunch. "Hi Niall!! Where's Liam and Zayn?" Louis asked as he sat down, Harry taking the seat beside him at the rounded table. "They ran down to the cafeteria to grab lunch. Guess I'm left with you blokes"

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes and smiling as he pulled out his water bottle. Usually, you weren't allowed to eat in the library, but since they spent everyday outside on the deck until it got too cold, the librarian made an exception for them, as long as they didn't make a mess.

"Oh hush, you'd be lonely without us" Louis stated, puckering his lips and blowing him a kiss. "And they return!" Niall cried, Liam and Zayn coming up behind him. Zayn and Liam have been together for over a year, Niall is the only one who isn't gay in the group.

They spent their lunch hours how they normally did, just talking and laughing, and occasionally making fun of one another. Louis was very happy that he met all these people, he really couldn't picture his life without them.

"Oh, Jess is having a party this weekend, do you guys wanna go?" Zayn asked, rubbing circles with his thumb into Liam's thigh under the table. Louis shrugged, looking to Harry to see his reaction. "What's the occasion?" Harry asked, sneaking a smile at Louis. "It's her birthday. She having a huge party at her lake house"

Birthday. A birthday party. As soon as the thought entered Louis head, he immediately was set into panic and a bad mood. "it seems like it'll be fun, do you wanna go?" Harry asked, looking at everyone briefly before leaving his gaze on Louis.

Louis never told anyone about his 7th birthday. As stupid as it may seem, it completely scared him. He hasn't had a birthday party since, and he boycotts all things related to birthdays. Because he has no interest in reliving the horrible, heart crushing pain he felt all those years ago.

"Um, you guys can go. I'm gonna skip this one" Louis said lightly, leaning back into his chair. "What? Why?" He just shrugged, deciding he was done with this conversation. "You guys should go, I'll just skip it okay? I gotta go, I need to get some studying done. I'll see you guys later" He rushed out, grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the library. As he was scurrying down the hallway, he felt a ping of guilt for not kissing Harry goodbye. Yes it's a very couple like thing to do, but he knows it makes Harry happy, knowing that he cares enough to give a proper goodbye. And Louis likes Harry being happy.

He was about to turn around when he heard footsteps come after him quickly. "Hey, are you alright?" He heard the soft calming voice behind him, making his stop in his tracks and turn around to see the shining green eyes that he finds absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why would you ask?" He said happily, not wanting to worry Harry. Harry chewed in his lip, running his hand up and down Louis arm. "Are you sure? You seemed a little, I don't know, freaked out I guess when Niall brought up that party" He just shrugged, "I'm fine Hazza, really" Harry just smiled lightly. He could tell something was bothering Louis, but if he didn't want to talk about it, then he wouldn't force him too.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm always here" he reminded, leaning forward to press his lips lightly to Louis'. "I know, thank you" He said against Harry's lips, kissing him back quickly before pulling away. "Do you wanna come over after school? Mums home so she'll probably make you food" Harry smiled, his laugh causing Louis to smile too. "Sure, meet me outside by the parking lot after school?" Louis nodded, pressing one last kiss to Harry's soft lips. "I really do have to study." He murmured against his lips. They had one last lingering kiss before separating down the hallway.

                                                           *********

"Harry! It's good to see you again!" Jay smiled, hugging them both as they came inside the house. She knows that him and Louis are an official couple, but she also knows that Louis has fallen pretty deep for the boy.

"It's good to see you too!! I would of come by sooner, but Louis here basically banned me from seeing him over the weekend" Louis scoffed, hitting Harry lightly on the chest. "I did not ban you! I told you that you needed to do your homework" Jay and Harry laughed, making Louis storm off into the kitchen.

Harry came in behind him, hugging Louis from behind. "Don't pout. I probably would of never finished my project if it wasn't for you" Louis smiled, turning around to lightly peck his nose before walking back out to join his mum, holding Harry's hand and pulling him along.

"Are you buys hungry? I was thinking about making some cookies?" Harry's eyes completely lit up, making Louis burst out in laughter. "Thanks mum, just call us down when there ready" Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him upstairs to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"So, how was your day?" Harry asked, sitting down on Louis' bed. "I was with you for most of  
it" He giggled, putting his laundry from this morning into his hamper so his floor was clean. "Yeah I know, but still. I want to know"

Louis smiled as he walked to his bed, pushing Harry back so they could both lay on their side. "It was good, yeah. How was yours?" Harry smiled, lacing their fingers together. "Mine was excellent." He prompted. "Excellent?" Harry nodded, turning onto his back, one of his arms resting underneath his head. "Excellent."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that" Louis told him as he moved so his head was resting on Harry's chest. One of his arms was wrapped lightly around Harry's waist, their legs tangled together. They laid together silently for a while, resting and enjoying each other's presence. All Louis could think was

"This is what I want"

"I want to be held by him forever"

"He makes me happy. I hope I make him happy too"

Eventually, Louis got up running his hands through his hair. He heard a buzzing coming from his bedside table, making him look over to see his and Harry's phone. "Niall's texting you" He told Harry, picking up his phone and handing it too him. He laid back down, resting his head on Harry's chest as Harry opened his phone.

 ** _niall-_** _"Hey, is Louis okay? Idk if we upset him in the library:/"_

Louis laughed quietly, reading over the message. "Silly little Irish boy" He took from phone from Harry's hands and started typing a message.

 ** _harry-_** _"It's Lou, and I'm fine, Niall. Just got tired of listening to your bloody accent so I had to get out of there"_

 ** _niall-_** "You love me, if only Harry wasn't in the picture, you'd want me"

Louis body shook with laughter, trying to hide his face in Harry's chest. "What?" Harry took his phone back, reading over the message and smirking.

 ** _harry-_** _"I always knew you had a thing for Louis"_

Harry shut off his phone, kissing the top of Louis' head. "Come on, I think I smell cookies"

After Harry had gone home, Louis and his mother were watching some rerun of a television show that neither of them knew the name off. "So, love, your birthday is coming up soon" Jay said casually. Louis knew what she was doing, she did this every year.

"I know. I don't want to talk about it" He said shortly, not taking his eyes off the tv. "I know, I just thought this year might be different, you know, since you've made some friends, and you have Harry.." She trailed off, trying to pull a reaction from Louis. "No, mum. End of conversation."

She sighed, looking back to the tv. She knew what happened all those years ago is still affecting Louis. Maybe one day he'll finally find some comfort.

                                                     *************

"No, Harry. You want to go, don't let me hold you back" Louis smiled. Him and Harry were at Harry's house, picking out an outfit for him to wear to Jesses party. "Your absolutely sure you don't want to come?" He nodded, pulling a shirt out of Harry's wardrobe. "Absolutely, 100% positive." He tosses the shirt to Harry, who pulled it over his chest and completed the outfit.

"I just feel bad, for like abandoning you or whatever" Louis giggled wrapping his arms around Harry's torso and hugging him tightly. "Your not abandoning me, we don't need to be together 24/7, beside, it's not like your my boyfriend or anything" He teased. Harry just loathes dryly, hugging him back. "Very funny"

"Just text me when you get home, so I know you and the lads are back safely, yeah?" Harry nodded, leaving forward again to connect their lips together. Harry was currently dropping off Louis at his house, which had really turned into a 5 minute snog.

Louis pulled away, pushing Harry back. "Go, have fun and be safe. I'll see you when I see you" Harry nodded, kissing Louis' hands before backing away and getting back into his truck and heading towards the location of the party. He didn't really understand why she was having it at a lake house, considering it was way too cold to use the lake. But, whatever.

When he got to the party, he was met with different colored lights and loud music blasting through the door. He quickly located Zayn, Liam and Niall, all taking shots by the bar.

"Harry! You made it!" They shouted, patting him on the back and pouring an extra shot. "Here, take this. I'm driving tonight so it's okay" Liam told him, passing him the shot. They all tipped their heads back, letting the liquid burn down their throats and fog their mind.

An hour into the party, Harry, Zayn and Niall were goners. They were hopping up and down, dancing with the big crowed in the middle of the large area. Harry saw Niall taking a video, probably for snapchat, and lots of others doing the same thing. They only paused their dancing when Jess came up behind Niall. "You guys wanna come upstairs and play truth or dare?" They all agreed and headed up the stairwell to the dimly lit room, which Harry guessed was Jesses.

There was about 8 of them in a circle, passing around cigarettes as Jess sat down. "Okay, let's make this fun. You can't say no to anything. If someone's dares you, you have to do it. Nothing illegal or anything though, same with truths. Everyone ready?" Zayn passed Harry a cigarette as he nodded, taking a long drag before handing off the Niall, who was seated beside him.

The first few turns were pretty mild. Zayn and Liam had to make out for a minuet and everyone was screaming by the time it ended, but it was nothing Harry hadn't seen before. "Okay, Zayn, your turn"

Half an hour into the game, everyone was pissed. Zayn was laying in Liam's lap, and everyone else had migrated around the room.

"Harry, if you could fuck anyone in the school, who would it be?" Someone asked, making a few giggles from other people escape.

Harry was laying on his back, twirling his hair with one of his fingers and looking up to the roof. "Probably Louis. Yeah, definitely Louis. But I wouldn't just fuck him, you know, I'd treat him proper. Like he deserves. Make him feel important" Liam, the only sober one, awhed at his answer. "Your such a sap Harry!" He laughed, running his fingers through Zayn's hair.

"Am not! Louis just, he deserves to be treated like, like a princess or some shit. Mhm, he is a princess, my princess. Princess with pretty eyes and a pretty smile and a even prettier personality." Harry mumbled, not really understanding what he was saying, but so,show it felt right.

"If he's so pretty why don't you ask him out already" Liam responded, making Harry shrug. "Not sure."

Liam sighed, getting up and pulling Zayn up with him. "I think it's time we head home" he chucked, laughing at how giggly his drunken boyfriend was. With slight stumbling and drunken giggles, Liam managed to get everyone into the car and driven back to his place, where they decided to crash as soon as they walked through the door.

_**louis-** "Hey, are you still at the party? xx"_

_**louis-** "Hazza??"_

_**louis-** "I think liams phone is dead and no one is answering"_

_**louis-** "I just wanna know if your all okay"_

_**louis-** "Harry your starting to scare me why why isn't anyone answering"_

_**louis-** "You said you would text me once you were home, the party should of ended by now, are you staying over there?"_

_**louis-** "I don't care where you are or whatever I just want to know your okay"_

_**louis-** "Harry please just let me know, answering me please I'm scared"_

_**louis-** "please Harry"_

_**louis-** "Harry."_

"Shit" Harry muttered, quickly standing up and trying to ignore the raging head ache he felt. He completely forgot to text Louis last night. He must of been too pissed to remember. Harry stumbled his way to the front door, opening and closing it as quickly as possible and quickly dialing Louis phone number as he sat down on the steps.

"HARRY STYLES WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Louis shouted, as soon as the phone connected. "Look, Lou.." He started, but was cut off. "I WAS UP ALL FUCKING NIGHT WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, YOU TOLD ME YOU'D TEXT ME YOU GUYS WERE SAFE"

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead with his freehand. "Louis, I'm sorry okay. I was completely smashed last night and I totally forgot to text you. I didn't mean to worry you, I promise." He explained, hearing Louis sigh on the other side. "I was really worried, Harry. I care about you, all of you" he said quietly. "I really am sorry, is there any way I can make it up to you?" He asked, grinning. "No" Louis pouted, when really he was trying to hold back a smile. He knew he could never stay mad at Harry.

"Really? Not even if I offered to come pick you up and take you out for breakfast?" Louis bit his lip, hating that he agreed to Harry's offer so quickly. "Fine. But I'm still mad at you" Harry just chuckled, telling him he would be by in 20 minuets before hanging up and heading back inside to grab his things.

He left a note for Liam, thanking him and telling him that he left before heading home for a quick shower and then he was at Louis' doorstep, knocking lightly and waiting too see his pretty boy.

Once the door was opened, Harry couldn't stop his smile as he pulled Louis closer and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Come on, I'm starving"

 

"So, how was the party? I saw bits on snapchat" Louis asked once they were sitting at a booth in the restaurant. "It was fun, the parts I remember." He chuckled, reading over the menu. "Well, I'm glad. I hope you have a horrible hangover" Louis replied, picking up his menu. Harry just smiled, shaking his head and reaching over to hold Louis' hand.

Once they had ordered, Harry took a minuet to really take in Louis. He had his hair swept to the side, like usual, and a light gray baggy sweater on, making him look extra soft today. "Is that a new sweater?" Louis shook his head. "No, I've had it for awhile, just was never cold enough to wear it" Harry nodded, squeezing Louis' hand. "It looks cute on you" He watched the blush spread onto Louis' cheeks, only disappearing when the waitress came and brought them they're food.

"They were not on a break!" Louis argued, sitting up to look down at Harry. "And even if they were, it doesn't give Ross a right to sleep with someone else!" Harry just rolled his eyes playfully. "You get too into these things" Harry laughed, brushing a piece of hair away from Louis' eyes.

Louis smiled sweetly, leaving down to gently push his lips against Harry's. He remembers the first time they kissed. Harry had offered to drive Louis home after they had all been hanging out at Niall's. And when Harry walked to his front door with him, he gently placed his hands on Louis' arms. "Would it be okay if I kissed you, Louis?" He said softly. Louis couldn't speak, so he just nodded, and they shared their first kiss under the star lit sky. Just like a fairy tale.

When Louis pulled away, he brushed him thumb along Harry's cheekbone. "Are you feeling okay? You said you drank quite a bit last night" He asked, still running his thumb along Harry's cheek. "Just a bit of a head ache, nothing too bad" Louis nodded. "I'm gonna get you a class of water and some pain medication. I'll be right back" He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before wandering off to go find the medication.

Harry sighed and stood up, stretching his muscles before walking over to Louis desk, where his phone was currently plugged in. As he was scrolling through his Instagram feed, he happened to look up and see Louis' calendar, with the 24th, Christmas Eve, scribbled out.

He scrunched his eyes while starring at it, trying to figure out why Louis would have it like that. His thought process was only stopped when Louis came back in the room, announcing he had found the medicine.

"Hey Lou, why is the 24th crossed out?" He asked. Louis' heart stopped. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell Harry what happened, it was too embarrassing, Harry would probably think he was a loser and wouldn't like him anymore. He couldn't have that. As selfish as it was, he liked Harry and wanted him to stay.

"No reason, I got you the medicine" He said shortly, trying to grab Harry's hand and pull him back towards the bed. "Really Lou, why do you have it crossed out? You can tell me you know, I would never judge you" Harry said sweetly, letting Louis lace their hands together and bring him back to the bed. "It's, I just don't want to talk about it, okay? Here" He handed Harry the pill and watched him swallow it down his throat with a sip of water.

"I'm not going to pressure you into telling me, but if something happened, you can tell me" He responded, sitting back on the bed and watching Louis awkwardly move around the room, obviously feeling uncomfortable or panicked. "No, I can't. But thank you" He snapped, more harshly then he wanted.

"Hey, don't get mad, I'm just asking" He defended. "Well stop! I told you I don't want to talk about it! Stop pushing!" Louis voice raised as he said that, starting to get upset. He knows Harry doesn't mean to make him feel like this, but he won't stop.

"Louis calm down, I was just curious" Harry said as he stood up, walking over to Louis to put his hands on his waist. But Louis just pushed his hands off and walked to where Harry was before. "Harry, if I say stop asking, then stop. You don't need to know everything about me. Your not my boyfriend" He snapped, immediately regretting it after he said it. He looked up to see Harry's hurt eyes, knowing what he said had hurt him.

"Yeah, um, yeah. Okay, I'm gonna go, I'll see you at school or something" Harry stuttered slipping on his shoes and grabbing his jacket. "Harry, wait! I'm sorry I wa.." He was cut off By Harry opening his bedroom door and walking to the front door, opening it too. "It's fine Louis, your right. I'm not your boyfriend, I don't need to know everything about you." He said quietly and sadly, making Louis' heart hurt. He wants Harry to know him, more then anything.

"No, I'm sorry Harry I overreacted" He just smiled sadly, pressing a quick kiss to Louis' head and muttering a goodbye before heading out the door, leaving a shocked and tear filled eye Louis behind.

"Idk mate, he just started freaking out when I asked him about some stupid date" He told Zayn, who had came over after Harry had got home. "What was the date?" Harry sat down beside his window, taking a cigarette from Zayn's pack and lighting it. "This month, the 24th" Zayn nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out the window. "I think that might be his birthday"

"What?" Harry asked, almost shocked. Every time he's ever tried to talk to Louis about his birthday, mainly when they were just starting to see each other, but Louis always changes the subject. And Harry fancied Louis too much to even remember. How could he not even bother to ask Louis his birthday! No wonder Louis doesn't want to be his boyfriend, he'd be pretty shit at it.

"Yeah, never talks about it, but he mentioned it was in December" Harry nodded, flicking ash out of the window. "Why doesn't he talk about it?" Zayn shrugged, "Not sure, all I know is that he never talks about it, ever. He once told Liam that he just doesn't celebrate it and refuses to bring it up" Harry immediately felt sadness creep into his body. How could he be so stupid?

He walked across the room to grab his phone, guilt pinching at him when he saw Louis had texted him.

_**louis-** "Hazza I'm so sorry, I completely over reacted. it's just that it's a touchy subject that I really don't want to talk about. I know we aren't together, but, we're, something, I don't know, and you have a right to be curious. I'm sorry and i understand if your pissed. Just call me or something whenever or I'll see you at school xxx"_

"Hey, want my advice? Just talk to him. He might not tell you what you want to know, but he could tell you why he doesn't want to tell you. Besides, the kid is so infatuated with you" Harry smirked, nodding at Zayn's words. "Now, I'm gonna go, and your going to call Lou, yeah?" Harry laughed, waving bye to him before going back to his window seat and calling Louis' number.

"Harry! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry I.." He started, making Harry laugh at how cute he was. "Lou, calm down, yeah? It's okay, I'm not mad at you" Louis nodded, although he knew Harry couldn't tell. "Really?"

"Of course. I care about you and I should of stopped asking when you told me too. You never have to tell me anything, ever" Harry told him as he leaned back against the wall. "Can I just ask you one thing?" Harry knew that he had to bring up his birthday, whether Louis gave him an answer or not. "Of Course, what is it?"

Harry sighed, biting the inside of his cheek before saying it. "Is that day, is it your birthday?" Louis' heart stopped. He physically felt like it was going to jump out of his chest and kill him. How did he know? Louis felt swear forming on his forehead and his breathing become less frequent. "What? Harry why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, the lads told me that you don't celebrate your birthday, and you got really upset when I asked about that day, I just kind of, put it together" Louis legs started to shake. What is he supposed to say? He hasn't told anyone, in so long, about his birthday. He didn't want anyone to know what happened, or anyone to know it's his birthday. But at the same time, Harry isn't just anyone. But still, what if he told Harry and he hated him? What if he thought Louis was a huge loser and didn't like him anymore? He knows Harry's not like that, but you never know.

"Um, yeah, it's my birthday." He breathed, feeling his heart race faster then ever before. What is he doing? He could ruin the best thing in his life! "Why don't you celebrate it?" Harry asked, picking up on how much more nervous Louis seemed to be now. "I don't, I can't, I can't tell you. And um, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell the lads about um, my birthday."

"Why not? You don't have to tell me Louis, but I just want to know your okay" Louis nodded, feeling his heart beat lower slightly. Harry's so sweet, so pure. He doesn't deserve him. Never in a million years. "I'm okay. I just don't want to talk about it" He said calmly, laying back on his bed. "Will you ever want to talk about it?" Harry asked, putting out his cigarette and shutting the window. It's a nasty habit, really. He doesn't smoke much, still, doesn't make up for it.

"I don't think so. Maybe in the future, but as I know right now, no." He sighed, playing with a thread on his shirt nervously. "That's okay, love, you don't ever have to talk about it if you don't want too. Just know that if you ever do, I'm here, okay?" Louis smiled, rolling onto his side. "I know, thank you."

After about half an hour of talking on the phone, they both said their good nights and hung up, going to sleep happy that night.

                                                        ********

"Harry stop!" Louis giggled, moving his face from side to side. Harry was hovering over top of him, pressing a series of playful giggles on his face. "I really have to go, Liam's gonna kill me for being late" He giggled, trying to push Harry back, but secretly glad he didn't move. "No, cancel with Liam and stay here with me" Harry mumbled, pressing his lips against Louis'. Their lips moved together, Louis whimpering quietly when Harry bit his bottom lip, pulling it back and watching it ping into place. "I really need to go" Louis sighed as he pushed Harry off gently and getting up. "You'll find your way out, yeah?" Harry nodded, placing a quick kiss on his lips before Louis hurried out the of his bedroom and on his way to Liam's.

Harry sighed, gathering his things before heading downstairs, seeing Louis' mum in the kitchen. "Hello, Jay" he said happily, waving to her. "Oh hello Harry! How are you?" Harry walked into the kitchen, an idea striking his head. "Oh, I'm good, I was wondering though, can I ask you something? It's about Louis" She quickly turned around to face him. "Of course, dear, is Louis alright?" He asked, looking concerned. "Oh! Yeah, I think so. I was just wondering, why doesn't he like his birthday?"

Harry felt bad that he was going behind Louis' back like this, but he needed to know.

"Did you tell you anything" she asked, putting her hands on the counter. "Not really, just that he didn't celebrate it" She sighed in distress, looking down at the table. "Harry, I think you have to get him to tell you. It's his issue" Harry nodded, understanding completely. "I tried to bring it up, but completely shut me down. I know it's bothering him and I want to help, I just don't know how" She reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, rubbing it sweetly. "I know, but if he doesn't want to talk about it, no one can make him. Trust me, it's not a personal thing dear" He nodded, smiling sweetly. "Okay, thank you" They said quick goodbyes before Harry headed out, wondering how he could get Louis to tell him.

The nest day at school, Louis was his happy, bubbly self again. He greeted Harry with a hug and joined their hands, pulling him along to his locker.

"Did you and Liam finish the project?" He asked once they were alone. Usually him and Louis would go to a little covered spot outside on the side of the school. Sure if was cold,chug they got to kiss and no one would bother them. So if worked out for them.

"Yeah, we finished and it looks really good" Harry smiled, feeling a unknown sense of pride. Louis swung their hands in between him, leaning against the pavement wall. Harry just smiled down at him, unable to stop. "Why so cheery?" Louis giggled, squeezing his hands. Harry shrugged, "No reason. Although, you do look very cute all bundled up" He commented, looking to take in his appearance again. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue comfy sweater underneath his thick grey jacket and a black beanie on top.

"Shut up" he giggled, leaning forward to hide his face in Harry's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry put his around Louis' waist, hugging him tightly and lifting his small body off the ground, making Louis giggle even more. He set him back down, but Louis just going back on his tippy toes to kiss Harry again.

Their lips moved together softly. He could feel Harry's hot breath against the cold air when their lips parted, only to be joined together again. He tightened his arms around Harry's neck, Harry responding by pulling him closer. His tongue licking lightly on Louis' bottom lip, Louis responding by opening his mouth and granting him access.

They snogged for a good five minuets, before finally pulling away. "We should go, we're going to be late" Harry told him, kissing him one last time before they headed inside. He had a plan set. Today, he was going to spoil Louis silly. Make him the happiest he could be, and then, he would ask. He would be honest with Louis, and all he could hope for was that Louis would be honest with him too.

Thankfully, Louis and Harry had their first class together. Since it was a substitute, Harry moved so he could sit beside Louis. As the teacher began talking, Harry pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note, nudging Louis' knee lightly with his own. Louis looked over to the paper, smiling giddily.

"This could very possibly be, the most boring moment, in my entire life."

Louis just giggled quietly, writing something back.

"Shut up, I want to learn. Maybe if you listened you would find if entertaining"

He watched Harry chew his lip from the corner of his eye. He waited for Harry to write something down before looking back at the paper.

"It's pretty hard to pay attention to anything with you right beside me. I blame you for my lack of education"

Blush creeped up Louis' cheeks as he looked back to the teacher, fighting off a smile. He knew something was up with Harry today, but he didn't really mind. He loved the attention.

At lunch, Harry slid his chair closer to Louis. He put his arm around the the top of the chair, and Louis had his hand rested on Harry's thigh as they laughed at something Liam had said.

Harry leaned over, pressing a light kiss to Louis' temple as he laughed. Louis was so, so beautiful. Especially when he laughed. He had this, beautiful laugh, like rays of sunshine.

When the bell rang, telling them they had to go back to class, Harry took Louis' hand and walked him to his class, stopping outside his class and turning to feed each other. "Are you busy after school? I wanna do something for you" He said sweetly, placing his hands on Louis' hips. "No, I'm not busy. Why are you being so nice to me today?" Louis asked, feeling skeptical as he put his hands on Harry's chest. "Are you complaining?"

Louis shook his head quietly. "No, I'm just wondering" Harry shrugged his shoulders, leaning down to kiss Louis softly as the second bell rang. "No reason, your just cute" Louis giggled, kissing him again before running into class, trying to understand how he ended up with someone like Harry.

After school, Harry had taken Louis into town. It was too early to get dinner, so Harry told Louis that he'd take him shopping. Harry had gotten his pay check recently and has nothing to spend it on, so Louis seemed like the perfect option.

Harry was now sitting outside of a change room. Waiting for Louis to come out every minuet or so with new clothes on. He insisted that Harry couldn't come in with him, because it would seem sexual.

"Okay, what about this?" Louis asked as he stepped out. He was wearing a grey shirt with a red adidas jacket and black skinny jeans. Harry looked him up and down, trying to figure out what didn't seem right about it. "Try it with a white shirt" Louis nodded, going back into the little room. He appreciated Harry's honesty when clothes shopping. Because although he's not hugely concerned with impressing people, he likes knowing what Harry likes on him. And Harry knows what Louis likes to wear too, so it works.

He came back out in a white shirt, the outfit looking much better. "There, that's good" Louis nodded, smiling at his reflection before turning to Harry and pecking his lips. "We should probably go get some dinner now" Louis nodded, kissing him again before changing back into his clothes.

He thanked Harry after they had bought the clothes and put them in Harry's car before going across the street to a restaurant. They mainly made small talk during the meal, then headed back home since it was already getting late. Before he took Louis home though, he turned onto a little road that lead to a nice little park by a lake. Sure it was a bit cold, but no one would be there and he could have Louis to himself.

Once they had parked and gotten out, they walked over to a small bench and curled up next to each other. "Thank you for today, and for buying me clothes and dinner and stuff. I really really appreciate it, and you" Louis told him kissing Harry's neck softly. Harry had his arms wrapped around Louis so he wouldn't get too cold. "No problem, love. I like making you feel special." Louis smiled, snuggling closer into Harry's warm chest.

This was it, he had to ask now. "Hey Lou, can I ask you something? And, before I do, just know that, I care about you and I just want to make sure your always happy, yeah?" Louis leaned back to look at Harry, feeling a little panicked. "What is it? Your kind of scaring me" Harry quickly grabbed his hands, shaking his head. "No, don't be scared. I just, can you be honest with me, please? That's all I ask" Louis shook his head, saying yes.

"What happened on your birthday? Like, why does it upset you so much"

Louis just shook his head, pulling his hands out of Harry's. "No, Harry. I don't want to talk about this. We had a really nice day and I don't want to ruin it."

"I'm not trying to ruin it! I just want to know why it upsets you, because I care about you"

Louis shook his head again, laughing dryly. "Why can't you just let it go Harry? I have one thing, one, that I don't want anyone to know. Is that so horrible?"

Harry chewed his lip, feeling oddly sad at his words. "No, I just, I didn't think I was just anyone, not to you" He muttered quietly, looking down to play with his fingers.

Louis felt a wave of guilt hit him, he signed and rubbed his temple in stress. "Your not just anyone Harry, your so much more then that. Especially to me" He told him, trying to comfort him by running his hand up and down Harry's back.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

Tears started rolling down Louis' cheeks, his heart beat picking up. "Because, it's, it's hard" He whispered. He wanted to tell Harry. But he was terrified. He can't risk this, he can't.

"Why is it so hard?" Harry turned to face Louis, seeing the tears dripping down his red cheeks. Louis looked up to meet his eyes, seeing his lovely and trustworthy they looked. He loved Harry. He really, really loved him. Harry deserves to have someone who's honest with him.

"It's stupid, it really is" Louis told him, taking his eyes away again and looking to their feet. "It's not stupid if it's hurting you this much, sunshine" Harry told him as he wiped the tears off Louis' cheeks. "Promise you won't think I'm some loser after?" He asked hopefully, grabbing onto Harry's hand and squeezing it. "Of course, Louis. I promise, I'd never think of you that way"

Louis nodded, deciding that he had to. He had to tell Harry. He's risking what they have more when he keeps secrets from him.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday, my fifth birthday party" he started. Harry didn't know where he was going with this, but it didn't matter. He still stayed quiet and listened, wiping falling tears from Louis' cheeks.

"It was the best day of my life. It really was" He laughed, remembering how he felt that day. "I had cake, decorations, everything. And my mum had invited all her friends and their kids over. And I remember that day, I thought, this must be it. This, is pure happiness" Harry smiled, watching Louis smile sadly at the memory too. Harry could imagine how cute a little Louis must of been.

"All I wanted was to have another birthday party. My 6th birthday was just family, because it was in the middle of moving and I was homeschooled, but I was put back into public school for my 7th birthday and, I was so excited. I told everyone about it, everyone was invited. I had this pink frosted cake, those little hats, balloons, everything. All I could think was how excited I was for everyone to show up, how much fun it would be" He said as tears fell down his cheeks. Harry moved closer to him, pressing his lips sweetly against his cheek, catching a bundle of tears.

"I waited for hours" Louis cried, not even trying to hold back anymore. He's kept this bottled in for so long, so many emotions pushed down, and now it was all at the service, and he was with the person he trusted the most.

"I waited for so, so long. As each hour passed, I thought, why aren't they here yet? Did I tell them the wrong time? Maybe their lost?" He cried, feeling Harry wrap his arms around his waist to pull him into his chest. "They never came" He sobbed, feeling ugly and exposed. "No me ever came. And it was like every sad, angry, hated emotion came rising up. God, I never felt worse then I did in that situation. I can't, I can't even explain how terrible it felt. Because it happened to me. I had a party and no one showed up"

After that, he lost it. He began sobbing into Harry's chest. Harry was actually scared that Louis might feel his heart breaking. His Louis, the caring, beautiful, loving Louis that you can't not automatically love. And how could he hold this in for so long? His precious, innocent Lou, holding in something that caused him such emotional pain. He hated it, he hated how much Louis was hurting. He hated the kids who never showed up. He couldn't stop imagining poor, little Louis, who must of bee so excited to celebrate his birthday with who he thought were his friends, and how let down he must of been.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm so so so sorry." He muttered, whispering apologizes into his hair while he cried. Once Louis sobs had calmed down, Harry was hugging him tighter then he ever thought possible. "What made it even worse, is the next day when I went to school. Everyone just starred at me, and laughed. Because they all knew what happened and they all apparently thought my pain was hilarious. And I mean, I know I wasn't the best of friends with them, but I still thought they would come. And for the rest of the year. Not one person talked to me."

Louis felt so, light. Like a huge weight was now off his shoulders. "I understand if you don't like me anymore." Harry put his hands on Louis' cheeks, lifting his face up to they made eye contact. "Baby, this doesn't change anything, at all. If anything, it makes me like you more. You were honest with me, and I appreciate that so much. I'm so sorry you had to go thought that. You know that people love you and care about you, yeah?" Louis nodded.

Harry ran his hand along Louis' damp cheek, leaning forward to press their lips together for a few seconds, moving them together before pulling back. "Your so perfect" Harry whispered, leaning their foreheads together. "So, so perfect. I'm so lucky to have you in my life" Louis smiled, kissing Harry once last time before they got up to drive Louis home. They shared another kiss at Louis' door before parting ways, and giving Harry time to think of a new plan.

                                                      *********

"Wait, on the 24th?" Niall asked as they walked to school. "Yeah. At my lake house. But don't let Lou. I want it to be a surprise." Niall nodded, turning onto the road that lead them to school. "Are you sure he'll be okay with this?"

"Hopefully"

Harry's plan was simple. He was going to have a surprise party for Louis. Filled with all the things he missed out on. Like the cake, friends, all of it. And Louis would see, that all the people came for him. That they loved him. And maybe after, he'd finally ask Louis to be his boyfriend, if all goes well. He didn't tell anyone about what Louis told him, obviously, but he wants to make him feel better.

"Hey, you" He smiled as he met Louis by his locker. He was wearing the outfit they had gotten yesterday, making Harry smile as he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder while he dug through his locker. "You look nice" He smiled, backing up when Louis turned around. "Well, you picked it out, so.." Harry laughed, lacing their fingers together.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Louis was back to his peppy, precious self. He giggled and blushed when Louis kissed him goodbye, then wondered home feeling airy.

Once Harry had gotten home, he knew he had to settle the plans with Louis. Of course he wouldn't tell him there was anything going on, but he at least needed to make sure he should up.

_**harry-** "What are you doing on the 24th?"_

He avoided saying birthday, for Louis sake.

_**louis-** "Same thing I do every year. Stay at home, maybe watch tv. Then go to bed."_

_**harry-** "what if you did something different this year? With me?"_

_**louis-** "I don't know, Harry. I don't want to celebrate anything."_

_**harry-** "We won't celebrate !! We'll just hang out and snog till we can't breath."_

Louis smiled, feeling his heart grow 2 sizes. Harry is too good for him, all he ever wants to do is make him happy. He really, really loves Harry. Maybe he'll tell him that one day.

_**louis-** "fine. But just because your cute :/"_

_**harry-** "yay !! xxxx"_

And the plan was set.

Planning wasn't easy. They had to go up to the lake house multiple times without telling Louis,  
which felt like lying. They had to get all the supplies, invite everyone without Louis finding out, but now, the day of the party, it was all coming together.

Harry had woken up early to drive him and Niall to the lake house, setting everything up, and Zayn and Liam showing up later with the cake. Harry had ordered a pink frosted one, like Louis had told him about. It had white roses in the corner, and written in cursive was "Happy Birthday Louis!! xx"

Harry took a step back, looking at everything they had out together. He tried to get everything Louis had told him about, like the cake, and the decorations, the food, everything. He wanted this to be perfect, for his perfect boy.

They had a big banner hung by the entrance, so you could see it when you came in. They had balloons tied to places on the wall in the big living room, streamers thrown across everywhere, food set out, speakers to play music, and he'd even got Louis one of the cheesy party hats, because it's something he thought Louis would like.

He really hopes Louis likes this, and doesn't get made at him. He just wants Louis to know that no matter what happened at his last birthday party, all these people were here today, who love him and want to celebrate with him.

"Okay lads, I gotta go get ready. I'll see you later" Harry called out, slipping his shoes on. "Make sure to text us when your pulling up" Liam called back.

Harry quickly drove back into town, stopping by his house to change and have a shower before going to Louis, knocking on the door and greeted with his pretty smiling boy.

"Hey, sunshine, you ready?" Louis nodded, sipping us his coat. He's never done anything on his birthday today, but if he has too, he's glad it's with Harry. Harry makes him feel safe and comfortable. He grown used to it.

"Where are we going?" Louis asked as they turned onto the highway. "It's a surprise. But trust me, you'll have fun" Louis sighed, leaning back into his chair and turning up the radio, looking outside his window to enjoy the view.

Harry sent a quick text to Liam while they were stopped at a red light, saying they would be there in five minuets. Louis started to recognize the area, realizing it was the road to Harry's family's lake house.

"Why are we going to your lake house? It's too cold to swim" He asked, looking out the window again as they pulled into the drive way. "Just to get away. Have some privacy." Louis nodded, unblocking the car when it pulled to a stop.

Harry ran around the front of the car, heart fluttering when he pulled Louis' door open, taking his hand as he got out. He was really nervous. What if Louis hated it? What if he cried? He hates when Louis cry's, he doesn't want to be the reason for his tears, ever.

As Harry opened the door, still holding on to Louis' hand, he walked inside the fully dark house. "Harry, why is it so.."

"SURPRISE!!"

What looked like over a hundred people jumped out, lights flicking on and music beginning to play in the background.

"Happy birthday Louis!" He heard people shout out, still completely frozen. What is all this? How, why? They couldn't be here for him, there's no way. This must be a mistake.

Harry carefully watched Louis' reactions, still watching as he turned around to look at Harry. "What is this?" He asked, breathless. Harry smiled, connecting both of their hands together. "It's a surprise party, love. For your birthday" Louis just shook his head, looking around to take everything in. "It can't be, they can't be here for me" He uttered, still in disbelief.

Harry moved to stand behind Louis, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "They are, Lou. Everyone is here for you. Just you" He whispered into Harry's ear, kissing his cheek. "I tried to get everything you told me about, there's streamers, balloons, I have a pink frosted cake, and.." He quickly stepped forward to grab the triangle birthday hat, putting the strap around Louis' chin so the hat sat on his head.

"A special birthday hat. Just for you. I know you don't like celebrating your birthday, but I just thought that maybe if you see all of this and all the people who came, for you, that it would, erase the previous memory's."

Louis couldn't believe it. All of this, for him. And it was from his boy. His incredible, beautiful, Harry, went through all of this, just for him.

"Harry.." He whispered in shock. Taking in everyone smiling, dancing and having fun. There were balloons hung, streamers everywhere, and people. There were people. Having fun. At his birthday. Everything he ever wanted was right here. All thanks to Harry.

Louis quickly turned around and jumped into Harry's arms, hugging him as tightly as he could. "I, thank you, thank you so much" He said into Harry's neck, pulling away to crash their lips together.

That night was spent laughing with his friends, blowing out the candles on his pretty cake, and genuinely having fun with his friends. And Harry was right beside him the whole time, making it even better.

After a few hours, Harry came up to Louis, telling him that he had one last suppose for him. They joined hands and Harry lead him outside so they were standing in front of the lake. It was a starry night, the moon reflecting off the water.

"Your not planning on killing me, are you?" He giggled, making Harry laugh too and breaking the nervous air between them.

"There was so many things I wanted to get for your birthday, so many ideas. But, none of them really worked. Not one idea I had could summarize you and how I feel about you" He blushed, finding it adorable how nervous Harry was getting.

Harry looked to Louis, taking in every little thing he loved about him. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his personality, everything. Absolutely everything. There wasn't one thing he would change about him.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Louis?"

Louis gasped, bringing his hands over his mouth as a huge smile broke though. "Really?" Harry nodded, opening his arms and letting Louis jump into them for the second time that night, hugging him as tightly as he could. "Yes" he giggled, hugging him again before pulling away and kissing him.

"I can't believe your finally, officially mine" Harry muttered between kisses, pushing their lips together. His tongue licked over Louis bottom lip, beaming when Louis opened his mouth.

"Yours" Louis whispered as they parted.

For 10 years. Louis was scared of his own birthday. How silly is that? Ten birthdays wasted, because he was scared. He was scared because he had a party and no one came, but this year. He didn't have to have a party. They came by themselves. And now, he was 100% sure this was his new favorite day. Not because of all the people and the party, but because Harry. Harry cared about him enough to get the people and throw the party.

And as they were surrounded with music and laughter, he looked to Harry, who was already smiling back at him. And right then and there he knew, he never had to be scared again. Because even if no one showed up, he would always have Harry.

and he would never want anything else. He was the best birthday present he could ever ask for. 

 


End file.
